


Boundaries

by AgentDamnvers91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDamnvers91/pseuds/AgentDamnvers91
Summary: Kara loves that Maggie makes Alex so happy, just sometimes she wishes she didn't know just HOW much Maggie makes Alex so happy.





	1. Prologue

If someone had asked Kara Danvers how she felt about her sister’s relationship with Maggie she would smile and tell them the truth, she was so incredibly happy for her sister. The way Alex would light up around Maggie and the way her smile reached her eyes whenever she talked about her had quickly become two of Kara’s favourite things. She had also never seen Alex more relaxed in herself since coming out. She was laughing more, joking more and Kara had noticed even the little things like the way she walked seemed freer, lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted off of her sister's shoulders and she could finally breathe. 

So yes, if people asked her how she felt about Alex and Maggie, Kara would tell them she was ecstatic that they had found each other and while this was true there were certain aspects of the new relationship that maybe sometimes were slightly too much.

Alex and Maggie inside and outside of work were two completely different people. Inside of work while it was well known that the two women were a couple, they were working partners first and romantic partners second. Respecting professional boundaries was important to both of them and they showed their affection for each other in nice and easy subtle ways; The grazing of hands when sharing equipment, a hand on the shoulder when investigating a crime scene and maybe, just maybe the occasional quick kiss away from prying eyes when one of them was going into a potentially dangerous situation. 

Outside of work the two could not be more different. If work Alex and Maggie could be described as professional adults, outside of work they were like two horny sixteen year olds. Incredibly handsy games of pool, make out sessions during movie nights and Kara has heard far too much of their private life in places that are most definitely not private. 

Obviously Kara has no problem seeing any couples being affectionate, even her sister and her girlfriend. Kara Danvers is a huge fan of love and happiness, especially Alex’ but just maybe there are one or two situations where Kara draws the line. There are just some details your sister should not know about.


	2. Chapter 1: The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A superfriends night out at the bar gives Kara a bit more than she bargained for.

Kara had never really seen herself as a bar person but ever since Maggie had introduced Alex to the Alien Bar and in turn Alex had shared the secret safe haven with the rest of the gang, it had slowly become one of Kara’s favourite places to spend Saturday nights with those she loves. 

These nights had slowly become a tradition between the superfriends as Winn still insisted on calling them now with the addition of Maggie and Lyra who had quickly infiltrated themselves seamlessly into the fold. The nights at the bar were an escape for them all to just be together outside of their ordinary day to day routine, to blow off steam and have some fun. 

Kara smiled to herself as she looked around at all her favourite people in one place. Winn and Maggie were playing a game of pool, Maggie laughing at Winn’s terrible attempts at trash talking her whilst simultaneously trying to teach Lyra how to play.

James and J’onn were having a discussion about some of the new equipment Winn was making for Guardian.

Alex, well Alex was doing what she always did when she thought no one was paying attention, staring at her girlfriend. 

“Earth to Alex.” Kara says teasingly and laughs as her sister turns her head so fast she could have very possibly gotten whiplash and her blushing knowing she’d been caught. 

“Sorry. I was just um…” 

“Distracted by your girlfriend. You kind of stare like that a lot.” Alex let out a slight gasp.

“I do not!” She argued. 

“Yup.”  
“So do.”  
“Literally all the time.”

The replies from the group came almost instantaneously.

“Okay okay I get it.” Alex took a swig of her beer. 

“Aww babe it’s okay. It’s a compliment. But it is pretty gay.”

Maggie threw her a wink earning herself a mock eye roll from her girlfriend forcing a giggle out of her own throat as she chalked up her pool cue. 

Now that Maggie was aware that Alex was in one of those moods, she decided why not have a little fun. As she lined up her next shot, she herself starred intently at Alex who was now deep in conversation with her sister over her latest article.  
Suddenly like north and south poles on a magnet, Alex felt eyes on her and turned to see Maggie grinning at her. Maggie was bent down over the table, pretending to busy herself with the cue. From that angle Alex had a perfect view down her girlfriend's shirt and she swallowed against a lump she didn’t know was sitting in her throat. 

“And Snapper is really starting to bug me. I mean I know he’s my boss and I have to do what he wants but sometimes he is SO unreasonable.” 

Alex nodded her head along as Kara continued with her rant about her boss, throwing out the occasional yeah and uh huh as she tried not to stare at her girlfriend who was now bent over the table from a completely opposite view and Alex swore that no one in the world looked as good in tight black skinny jeans as Maggie Sawyer. 

Maggie made the shot much to Winn’s dismay and glanced a look over her shoulder seeing exactly what she expected waiting for her. Alex’s eyes were practically glued to her ass and she had to stifle a laugh at how Kara could possibly think that her sister was still listening to her.

The next sound that filmed the room was a loud groan as Maggie easily sunk the 8 ball and Winn put his head in his hands.

“Next rounds on you Schott.” Maggie walked round to him, dropping the pool cue on the table. Reaching out she gently ruffled his hair before patting him on the shoulder. “Don’t forget the whiskey chasers big guy.” 

Lyra laughed and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek as he pushed Maggie away playfully, a fake pout on his face. As Winn and Lyra walked to the bar, Maggie turned and headed straight for her girlfriend. She gently dropped herself down onto her lap, arms immediately wrapping around her neck. Alex raised an eyebrow.

“You do realise Sawyer, that there is a perfectly decent chair right there.” She gestured to the empty seat next to them. Maggie laughed and gave her a quick chaste kiss.

“Yeah but you’re waaaaayyyyy more comfy Danvers.” Alex just shook her head and leaned in to kiss her again, both of them getting momentarily lost in the other.

“Okay okay, surrogate father over here remember.” J’onn said jokingly, a big grin on his face at seeing one of his daughters so happy. The two pulled back, the blush creeping back into Alex’s cheeks. 

“Sorry.” Alex said but J’onn just simply waved her off.

“Relax Alex, I’m just teasing. I know i’ve said this before but it’s really nice to see the both of you so happy.” Maggie and Alex smiled at each other as Maggie gently ran her fingers up and down Alex’s left arm. 

Kara almost let out a giggle at the sudden increase in Alex’s heartbeat at the slightest touch from her girlfriend. 

Maggie quickly stood up off of Alex’s lap and grabbing a hair tye from her wrist, pulled it up into a pony knowing full well that this drove Alex crazy. Alex let out an almost inaudible gasp at the sight of her girlfriend’s long and extremely kissable neck. 

“Is it just me or is it really warm in here?” Maggie quickly pulled off the open button down she was wearing, revealing her toned arms and Alex had to fight hard to fight back a low moan. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Maggie made sure to run her hand across Alex’s shoulders as she walked past her lingering a little before walking away. Alex stared after her, mouth slightly agape but she was brought out of her trance by Winn and Lyra coming back from the bar.

“Okay and we got shots for everyboooodddddyyyy.” Winn said over excitedly as he placed the tray down on the table. Alex laughed at his boyish antics and grabbed her beer taking a long swig from the bottle just as her phone beeped.

Picking up her phone and clicking open the message, Alex’s eyes went wide and she almost choked as she spat out some of her beer, coughing out violently. James gave her a pat on the back as she calmed down.

“Alex are you alright?” Alex spluttered, struggling to find the words. 

“Oh y--yeah pfft who me? I’m fine, totally fine. Just my mom, yup simple and completely innocent text from Eliza Danvers.” 

“Okay? Is she alright?.”

“Oh well, yeah i mean she….she just likes to text me I am her daughter after all. I’m gonna go call her back in the uhhh..in the bathroom. Yes the bathroom. I will be right back.” Alex got up so fast she almost knocked over her chair as she basically ran to the bathroom.

Everyone started laughing hysterically apart from Kara.

“Subtle Alex, subtle.” James said wiping a tear from his eye. 

“What? Why was she being so weird? Maybe I should go check on her and see if she’s okay.” Before anyone could say anything to stop her Kara had stood and was heading for the bathroom.

As she got closer she could hear Alex and Maggie’s heartbeats racing and almost panting. It was then that she heard them. 

“Oh god Maggie.” Alex whispered breathlessly, a light moan escaping her throat.

“Shh baby you’ve gotta be quiet if you don’t want us to get caught.” 

Kara suddenly covered her ears.

“Oh god no.” she stormed into the bathroom hands over her ears and eyes screwed shut.

“Alex these are public bathrooms we all have to pee in there!” there was a sudden cry of shit from Maggie and a loud bang followed by an Oww as one of them hit their head off something in what was clearly a frantic rush to get off of one another. 

Maggie pulled the stall open and poked her head out.

“Oh hey Kara.” She said innocently, trying not to laugh as she heard Alex and her mortified groan in the background. 

“I’m all for ladies loving ladies we know that.” Maggie had to actually put her hand over her mouth to stop the laughter that time. “But this does not mean I want to hear you guys in public places. It’s hard enough to shut you all off at a regular time.” 

Maggie and Alex now fully dressed came out of the stall.

“Kara we’re sorry.” Alex nudged her girlfriend.

“Yes...so very sorry little Danvers.” Kara just looked between the two of them and shook her head.

“I am never peeing in that stall again.” She muttered to herself as she walked out of the bathroom. 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” 

“I can’t believe she actually stormed in here to get us to stop.” Both of them burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Maggie reached up and pulled Alex’s lips down to meet hers.

“What do you say we get out of here?” 

“I think that’s the best idea you’ve had all night. But babe.”

“Yeah?” Alex kissed her again briefly. Maggie let out a giggle as she walked away from her.

“Your shirt’s on backwards.”


End file.
